With You
by darkangel525
Summary: Angel was just taking a hike around her new town where she had recently moved. She glimpses a vampire and as it steps forward to attack,a large wolf comes out of nowhere and kills it. This incident leads to Angel meeting the pack and reuniting with her old friend,Jacob,who imprints on her. She decides to stay with them and has the time of her life.
1. Chapter 1:Moving In

Angel new home looked good-from outside. The insides would need some decorating and arranging. She sighed sadly,thinking of her had recently died and Angel was left to do whatever she pleased.

'Well,here's the last box',she thought.

Finally done.

Now just have to unpack everything.

She groaned.

"Now for a break",she declared.

After a snack,she got up."I'll take a little walk around now".

**Comment****?**


	2. Chapter 2:The Vampire Attack

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Angel went out for a ...Forks sure isn't that saw a sign saying 'Welcome to La Push'./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She glimpsed a beautiful meadow and went were so many flowers and smiled happily./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"It was so peaceful./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Just then there was a flash and a figure with red eyes came towards was a pale blonde with fangs./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She was a vampire!'Just like in my books',thought Angel./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Stay away from me!"Angel screamed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She just came closer and licked her lips./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A big creature suddenly jumped in between us and attacked the was a wolf./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Suddenly everything was spinning and all I could see was blackness./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongComment/strongstrong?/strongstrongReview /strongstrongand /strongstrongsuggestions /strongstrongplz/strongstrong!/strong/p 


	3. Chapter 3:Shape shifters

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b350208b6bd592e7e7aabe2f50fe0112"I distinctly remember fainting./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36fb5634243c18a78be7b0759944ea6f"I could now hear voices./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0e2eebb7e64ebeb57b3ed1ea75b4b0f""Uhh..."she groaned./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c46bdaee28faa58795b66cfb7de4e3be""Where am I?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04eac9ea85be8437b3df8923c7217173"My vision cleared and I saw a woman looking anxiously at me. She looked about 30 or less. There was a big scar on the side of her face!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a54a0c57cfeb2e105fb79e275e7742b8"When she saw me wake,she said,"Thank goodness you are awake. Are you all right?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b643bbb8900e6c299cb9a10af4fa2b2"Angel replied,"I guess"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db89b8437dd523462648631101fa7eae"She called out to someone,"She's awake!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="143b420148652e243aa8b468528af185"I saw a crowd of boys enter. A couple of them were shirtless./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0411cdd20413511a100fc859c67e458""Are you alright?"one of them asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2732e1e6da448b715f7c12bd9b8374a7""Yes,I am fine. Where am I?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="255d0a2346cb67f6945447bebb3184c7""You are on the rez. In La Push",another replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="33b1042df7cf7f6696247b3f910956ae""Do you remember what happened?"the first one asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eec1cfd41b31ff4c8788afa9dc2db638""Yeah. I was in a meadow when a woman with red eyes came towards me. Then I saw a wolf attack her. Then blackness."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22d2de93e331fc2ec09830629fbd8d24"I saw the boys exchange looks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c49452d41a2c1afe512c1a38303423b""The woman. She is a vampire,isn't she?"I asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="88ae821c1d69f35871295ae0954b1c96""How do you know about vampires?"asked the second boy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd48c66dc31e989557145570f93bd500""It's not difficult. Red eyes. Fangs. What else could she be. A psycho?"I rolled her eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0174f124f9e58699ce5c510e6ad2dbc9""Who are you guys anyway?How did you find me?"I demanded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e60b1efeb4a84ffadf5b045099bf2fc""We live here and heard you scream. When we found you,you were unconscious"said another./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2b4646166162083058c763d82cfdc3b""What is your name?"asked one boy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91f99126d59d70d8d8475975c5c10536""I am Angel and you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="687a27aa0ab89da8e8a673f71474a779""I am Quil. This is Embry,Sam and Seth."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4100c181ce9620df1c451525abc3eb01""Nice meeting you guys. I'll see you around lat-"she broke off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df7ac60d3b74d5b20c4d798b3f8caa34""Wait. That wolf. How did it know how to find the vampire?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="035b761b3ac8df7d433c16b269a3f767""What?"asked Sam. She touched Embry's finger."Your finger's hot. I read somewhere about people who can turn into wolves and their body temperature is higher than normal humans."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7413d849fc93ffb59f310a1d68f7093e"Embry was startled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4bd41c2e86dbd9ab7d89550b2b695f2a""Their worst enemies are the pale faces,meaning vampires. You guys,you're shape shifters,aren't you?"There was shock in her voice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="649ad973dbc021a68e548656df647d80""Its ok. We won't hurt you,"said Sam,gently./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de880d8208c2afb59c7301ef548a514e""I knew that. I was just shocked and surprised at meeting real shape shifting wolves,"Angel replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="594a19efca352ab2df9328b147b989a9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Suggestions please!What do u think of it so far?Needs improvement?/span/p 


	4. Chapter 4:Jacob Black

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5cab0619b2ee34625a66d3186678a389""Are there anymore of you?"I style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Sure,"replied Quil."There's Paul,Leah and Jacob".br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Is Leah a girl?"I style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yeah,she is,"sail Quil."Paul is really moody and annoying. Leah is also moody and sarcastic too."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Jacob. That name sounded familiar, style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"And Jacob?What's he like?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"He is usually happy and carefree."Embry style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Could I meet him?"I asked,smiling. I wonder if he's cute. Maybe I know style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "Sure''.br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What's his full name?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Jacob Black".br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /That name suddenly clicked and I remembered my past middle school days that I had spent style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He had been one of my best lost contact when I had to leave and go back to New York with my style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I wonder if he still remembers has been years and now he's probably moved on./p 


End file.
